


Kinfolk and Progeny Trees

by ssa_archivist



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex always keeps his promises to Clark. Mpreg. Sequel to Marriage and Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinfolk and Progeny Trees

## Kinfolk and Progeny Trees

by babychan

[]()

* * *

Kinfolk and Progeny Trees 

As they walked down the steps of the loft, Clark wiped his eyes one last time and sniffed away the last of his sorrow. He was hurt that his father was still rejecting him, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his day. Moreover, if given the chance to change the past so that he could stay in Jonathan's good favor, Clark wouldn't take it. Wouldn't even dream of taking it. Not when the choice he made gave him the most loving spouse and the most beautiful children this side of creation. 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lex asked as he grabbed his husband's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Clark nodded as he sniffed again. He gave his husband a brave smile as they made their way toward the exit of the barn. 

"Because we don't have to." He assured. Lex's gaze was piercing as it searched for the truth in his husband's eyes. 

Clark shifted his face away from the intense gaze, and glanced at the front porch of the tiny yellow house. He tugged on his husband's hand and whispered, "Remember our first kiss?" 

"Yeah. I do." Lex glanced at the porch. He didn't like this diversionary tactic. He dug his heels into the dirt and stopped them, and then he got back to the subject at hand. "If Jonathan is going to act like an ass, we don't have to go in there, Clark." He was serious. 

Clark could hear his children laughing with Linda, their grandmama, but they were still hidden by the angle of the barn. "I need to do this. To see him." 

"Why?" Lex couldn't understand it. Jonathan Kent was a nobody to him. And it had been over 25 years since he actually cared about the man's opinion. 

"Because I want to stand up for you. For us." 

Lex's brow pinched together. "There's no need. I stopped caring about his opinion _years_ ago." 

"I haven't." Was the solemn whisper. 

Lex sighed. "Clark...if he hurts you or insults our children...I can't promise that I won't kill him." 

Clark's gaze snapped toward his husband's face immediately after he felt a breeze full of his husband's power. What he saw was an expression of such determined protectiveness and promised maliciousness...If it wasn't so hot, Clark would have found it completely terrifying. 

"I won't let him hurt my children." The bald tycoon continued, ignoring Clark's staggered expression. 

Clark on the other hand, didn't know why he was so shocked by Lex's honest and deadly statement. It wasn't like he didn't already know that his husband was a remorseless and unrepentant murderer. He'd known that for _years._ Since Lex killed that reporter in front of his father. 

"Well..." Clark finally worked out. "Let's just try not to let it come to that, okay?" He gave his husband an awkward smile. 

"I'm not promising anything." The megalomaniac replied matter-of-factly. "We've already had this conversation, Clark. I'm not going to let him hurt you or the kids." 

"That doesn't mean you have to _kill_ him!" The former full time super hero yelled indignantly. And yes, they did have this conversation before. And it ended in an argument. 

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Then I would advice _you_ not to back down to him this time. I'm not the same man I was the last time I was here." 

"Well, of course you're not the same man. You're your own son." Clark teased sarcastically as he tried to lighten the mood. However, he knew what Lex was talking about. He remembered all the verbal abuse, prejudice and double standards his husband tolerated from his parents, and friends, simply because he was Lionel Luthor's son. 

"I'm serious, Clark, I'm not going to take his shit anymore." 

"I know." The raven-haired man tugged on his husband's hand and gave Lex another brave, yet pained smile. "Now let's talk about something happy... Like...like our first kiss. Do you remember it?" 

"Vaguely," Lex teased with forced humor. "Seeing how I was dead at the time." 

"Not that one!" Clark teased back. "That one doesn't count! I'm talking about our first kiss. Our first _real_ one. Do you remember that?" 

"Of course I do." Lex reluctantly smirked. He was still pissed but it was a good memory. Sweet and as innocent as they come. "I had brought you home from the castle. You were driving me crazy whining about Lana the whole time." Lex rolled his eyes. "You kept asking me why she didn't notice you." 

"I was trying to make _you_ notice me." Clark flirted as he bumped himself softly against his husband. 

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly... I `noticed' you too much and that was the root of most of our problems." Lex reminded dryly but with good humor. "No...You already knew I noticed you. You were fishing for complements." 

Clark blushed as he was drawn into that memory. "I had to be sure." 

Lex cupped Clark's cheek and spoke softly against his lips. "So you stole a kiss from me when I walked you to the door that night, then ran into the house and avoided me for three days." He shook his head. "You were such a dummy." 

"I was a teenager." Clark laughed. Out loud. "Anyway. It turned out okay." 

Lex looked up at his husband then his attention was grabbed by his giggling mighty tots. "Yeah, it did." 

Clark put a tighter grip on his husband's hand. Anchoring himself to Lex's strength. He felt better now. "We better go...Everyone is probably wondering what is taking us so long." 

Lex knew that _now_ wasn't the time to go into the Kent home. Not after his husband was crying on his shoulder, because Jonathan Kent was _still_ being a bastard. Not when he was two seconds from mentally tearing the old man into shreds. 

But what choice did he have? 

None. 

Nevertheless, Lex knew that this wasn't a good idea. 

Later that day. 

Lex knew...When he walked into that tiny yellow house, he knew... 

That he should have just stayed home, in his office, and worked this whole damn weekend! 

And not have ventured out... 

Not even for a peak. 

But no.... 

That would have been too much like the _right_ thing to do! 

The SMART thing. 

Unfortunately, instead of relying on his genius, he allowed the fool heartiness of love to dictate his actions and pushed _two_ lifetimes worth of survival instincts aside and caved in under the pressure of his husband's alien insistence. 

So now he was here, in the Smallville Memorial Hospital waiting room, and sitting in, what had to be the world's most _uncomfortable_ chair, as he waited for the news which would destroy is marriage and subsequently destroy his whole _LIFE!!!!_

And whose fault was it? 

That bastard Jonathan Kent! That's who! 

And when that old platitude spewing, bigoted, old coot _finished_ dieing, Lex hoped that he would burn in HELL for making him angry enough to kill him in front of his own children! 

The Damn bastard. 

Lex shifted his focus from his mental brooding and toward his husband, who was comforting his mother down the hall. The fact that Clark hadn't spoken to him, not even to yell, since the accident was... _not_ a good sign. 

Lex put a vicious grip on the tightly rolled bundle of clothes in his hands. Absently, he could hear the tiny pair of fine wool pants and a white linen dress shirt rip. But he didn't care, it's not like Alexander wanted to wear them anyway. It's not like, without the use of his powers he could get his baby boy back into them. 

And why was that? Because the youngest Luthor scion already had on his favorite outfit. The one, if allowed, he would wear 24/7. 

His Superman uniform. 

The bald tycoon watched his beloved 3 year old son blur around the hospital waiting room, "saving" -but actually " _annoying_ \- all of the injured, and potential patients. It was amusing but not really. In all honesty, Lex really didn't want his son growing up to be a Justice Leaguer, but he knew that if that was what his son really wanted to do... Then...he would allow... 

NO!!!! 

Lex shook that horrid thought out of his head. He was _not_ going to accept it! Alexander was not going to be some ill fated Super Boy! There weren't enough words, in any language, which could convince him to accept it! And no amount of Clark's influence would _ever_ make him accept _that_ fate for his son! 

However, he won't fight that choice now, though. 

It would be pointless. Three year olds change their life's ambitions at the drop of a dime, so Lex knew that he still had time to sway his Alexander's interest toward something else. 

Something useful. 

Like LexCorp. 

Lena LOVED LexCorp and Alexander was only three after all. 

Moreover, a fight with Clark about Alexander's future occupation was not something he needed to engage in with his husband anytime soon. As it stands, Clark was going to either kill him or _divorce_ him for his latest transgression. 

Which really, in Lex's not so humble opinion, was the exact same thing. 

Riiiiip!! 

Lex absently looked down at the outfit he just mistakenly torn in half. God, he really needed to get his powers in check. Lex glanced one more time at his husband and then toward his Rolex, as he allowed the destroyed outfit to fall carelessly to the floor. 

What in the _hell_ was taking the doctors so long?! Didn't they know that the extra waiting was driving Lex _nuts_?! And his sanity was already questionable as it is! 

Damn doctors! 

DAMN JONATHAN KENT!!!! Damn him to HELL!! 

The young looking tycoon couldn't remember the last time he was this stressed. The last time something went so fucking, horribly, WRONG! When it really wasn't, but _was,_ his fault. 

There were dozens, _hundreds_ of instances, but what kept coming up, was that time long ago, when he was still in his original body and hired some highly recommended _idiots_ to bug Lionel's office only to have those people kidnap his dad and Mrs. Kent. And the only reason Lex remembered that was because before that screw up, that was the first time, of many, that Lex had stood up to Mr. Kent. 

That sanctimonious bastard!! God, Lex _hated_ that man!! 

This was all _his_ FAULT!! 

It's always been his fault! 

**ALWAYS!**

In Lex's indignant opinion, if Jonathan wasn't such a fucking asshole then none of this would have happened!!! 

The bald man scrubbed his face -hard- with his hands. He needed to _think_ and not lay blame on a man who was possible DIEING because of his _own_ temper. 

But it really _wasn't_ his fault!! 

Well... It was....but it WASN'T. 

Lex wondered if Clark would understand that. His husband tended to see things in black and white. And this... _accident_ definitely fell into the _gray_ area. Because really, how was Lex going to explain that... 

"Yes Clark, I wanted to kill your father, but I really didn't _mean_ to do it!.....It's just that.. .you know.... my telekinetic powers.....Sometimes bad things happen when I _think_ about them. You know how it is.." 

Oh yeah right. That was going to go over real well. 

Lex threw that idea right out of the window then looked at his husband who was still comforting his mother. Clark looked so sad. 

The sight made Lex want to curse Jonathan Kent. The old bastard! 

Lex hoped the fucker died! 

Oh wait... no he didn't. 

He was in enough trouble as it is. The last thing he needed was for Clark's father to die. 

To be...murdered... 

By him. 

It wasn't even like he wanted to be around the old coot anyway. Clark was the one, with his mother, who arranged for them to go to the Kent family farm for this little "family reunion." It was to be the first time that any of them had been there since he and Clark got back together. Lana and Pete, their son Clark and their twins were there, and so was Linda and her girlfriend, Diana, Aka Wonder Woman. 

In Lex's opinion, there were just too many people in that little house! He wanted to stay outside, but he couldn`t. He had to protect Clark from his hateful father, and that's why they were in this mess now! 

Lex could tell right off that Jonathan wouldn't like Lena. This didn't matter to him because, from the moment she saw him, she brushed the older man off as being not important. Lex knew then that the elder Kent's opinion of her wouldn't make a bit of difference to her, whether good or bad. This act of dismissal was something she learned how to do from him. Lex was just glad Clark was too nervous to notice it, or _he_ would have gotten in trouble for teaching their daughter such rude behavior. 

Luthor behavior. 

Unfortunately, Alexander was always more like Clark. Quick to love, quick to trust, quick to accept whole heartedly and.... 

Quick to get emotionally hurt. 

When the little boy came into the small canary colored house, he was bubbling with joy and already calling Jonathan, "grandpa." He even gave the older man a hug. Clark was thrilled when his father awkwardly hugged Alexander back. He had been on pins and needles since they made the arrangement to come here. But Lex wasn't fooled. He could tell that Jonathan was a bit reluctant to return it. He could also tell that Jonathan wasn't expecting for a Luthor child to be so...so.... 

Who the hell knew? Lex sure as hell didn't. 

It was just that, in the elder Kent's mind, Selena seemed to fit the mold of a Luthor child. 

Spoiled. 

Which she was, because Lex didn't work over 70hrs a week for her not to be. However, she wasn't a _bad_ child. Oh heavens no. Not with Clark as her mother. It was just that Lena was privileged in a way that no one else on this planet could even come close too. Except for Alexander. So Jonathan wouldn't and couldn't ever understand how humble her behavior _really_ was. Still, Clark made sure that Lena was a good girl, polite, and well behaved. Lena called it acting like a "princess." However, what his daughter didn't know how to do was how to try and impress someone. She didn't know how to humble herself so that Jonathan Kent would like her. 

Lex was glad. He wouldn't want her too. Not for Jonathan Kent. Not for anyone. 

Lex also remembered that humbling oneself did nothing to polish the tarnished image Jonathan concocted simply because of the last name Luthor. 

On the other hand, Alexander's eager and unexpected display of love was a shock. And not a pleasant one either. His son's quick acceptance of the man who hated _all_ Luthor's made Lex more protective of his baby boy as it concerned the Kent's. 

The "get-together" couldn't have been worse, but really, Lex expected that. 

What he didn't expect was that he was going to _finally_ get to kill Clark's father. 

He had wanted to do it for sooooo long. 

So in all honesty, he wasn't really sorry about _doing_ the deed. 

He was just unhappy about the _timing_ of this transgression.. 

Lex would have rather had _no_ witnesses. And with his powers he could have made the murder look like a natural death. A blood clot or a heart attack. Everyone knew that Jonathan had a bad heart No one would even think to connect it with him. Unfortunately, Lex's protective rage got the better of him and every single person in _both_ their families witnessed what he did. So no, he wasn't sorry for attacking Jonathan Kent. He was sorry that he was caught in the act and the repercussions he would have to soon face. 

The megalomaniac bowed his head, rested his elbows on his knees and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. This was going to destroy his marriage and that thought made his eyes sting with unshed tears. Lex cursed Jonathan again. The damn bastard. He probably planned this whole thing just to spite him. Probably been planning to get Lex to kill him for years just so Clark could hate him. 

Lex started to unconsciously rock back and forth in his seat. He had to fix this mess.. His marriage _depended_ on it! It was just a question of... How? 

Unfortunately, that quandary was going to have to be solved at a later date because as of now, he was pulled from his thoughts by a sweet voice. 

"Dada?" 

Manic gray eyes slowly left their inner mental turmoil and focused on a beautiful raven haired toddler dressed in a Superman suit. 

"Dada?" The little boy called again and reached up to softly pat his father's cheek. "Are you okay?" The question was asked in English but with a Kryptonian accent, which made it sound even more cute. 

Lex slowly shook his head no. He wasn't okay. He's about to have a mental breakdown because he wasn't sure if he had destroyed his marriage because he mistakenly killed his husband's father. 

"You wanna hug?" The little scion asked timidly. In Alexander's opinion, hugs were always the best medicine to cure whatever was wrong. It was a shock, for the little boy, to see his father anything but calm. Unless he was angry. But even then, when his dada was angry at someone, he was even more in control and calm. It was very scary. 

Lex stared blankly at his son for a few seconds before he quickly gathered him in his arms. Practically crushing the little boy against him. Yes, he did need a hug. Because who knew, this might be the last hug for a while because Clark was going to leave and take the children with him. 

Lex shook his head no. That was _not_ going to happen! He'd kill Clark before he let his husband leave him. It would be a murder/suicide. He'd take his children too. He couldn't leave them here alone to fend for themselves. They were his. His damnit!. Clark knew this before they even married. He _knew_ that Lex would never let him go. 

Never! 

He shifted his gaze toward his obsession. They promised each other until death. 

And if it took death.... 

Then so be it. 

* * *

Clark could feel Lex's dark gaze on him. He risked it and glanced at his husband, and his jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw. Lex was plotting something. 

Something dumb. 

He could feel his husband's need to be reassured that they were okay. But the raven haired man couldn't do that right now. Not with his mother practically wailing in his embrace. In spite of this, Clark believed his husband, when Lex said that he didn't mean to hurt Jonathan. Lex did a lot of bad things, but he wouldn't hurt Clark's family. Even when he was at his worst he never attacked his family. Not on purpose anyway. 

Clark caressed his mother's white hair and whispered assurances to her that Jonathan was going to be ok and that they were flying the best doctors to Smallville to ensure his dad's survival. 

However, all of this was being done for her. 

His mom. 

Because right now, Clark was so pissed with his dad that Jonathan could fall off the edge of the earth and Clark doubted he would save him. Guilt be damned. 

"Oh Clark" Martha whimpered as she tried to wipe away the steady stream of her tears. "He didn't mean to do it." 

The raven haired man looked down at the woman clinging in his arms. He wasn't sure who she was talking about. Whether the `he' in question was her husband or his. So he responded with "I know....but..." he continued hesitantly "Dad really shouldn't have tried to discipline Lena... I know what she did was bad." 

It was actually terrible. 

Beyond terrible. 

"But he had no right." Clark continued with a sharp edge to his voice that he didn't mean to use toward his mother. His father though...Clark mentally and menacingly shook his head. 

That declaration only made Martha cry harder. "Oh my sweet Lena!" 

Yeah, sweet like a lemon, Clark thought but didn't dare say. Lena was his precious baby girl that he would steal, kill, lie and die for, but she was still a bad-butt more often than not. 

"Do you think that she's okay?" Martha choked out in a guilt ridden sob. 

"I'm sure she didn't even feel it...." Clark reassured as he rested his mother's head against his shoulder and petted her hair. "I think it was the shock of being spanked that made her scream like that. ...you see...Lex and I...we don't believe in corporal punishment." Clark said earnestly. "I think it scared her." 

And that was why Lex reacted the way he did. You didn't just hit their child. Moreover, they had never heard Lena scream like that before. 

Except... that one time... 

When they were rescuing her from the Contessa 

With that horrifying memory Clark glanced over at his husband. They were going to have to watch Lena for the next few days just to make sure their baby girl felt emotionally safe. Clark could tell by the way his husband was desperately clinging to their baby boy that he was going to have to watch Lex too. Lex looked manic. 

Fortunately, Clark knew he wouldn't be alone in his vigilance. 

After Alexander squirmed and wiggled out of his clutches, Lex sighed and looked around the waiting room. He wished his baby girl was here. He wanted to hold her. Comfort her. Unfortunately, she was at the castle with Diana and Linda. She would be here later but as of now, his little princess didn't want to be anywhere near Jonathan Kent. Whether he was living or dying. The crimson haired heiress was chastised and SPANKED by the old man right before he was carted off to the hospital. 

She also felt a bit guilty too because.... 

It was kind of her fault. 

Because it wasn't like the little half Kryptonian/half matrix evolved mutated human could even _feel_ the spanking. It was just the _shock_ of getting punished from someone other than her parents which made her wail and flail about, is if she were being murdered. 

So Lex really couldn't be faulted for attacking the old man. It was pure paternal instinct. 

Lex frowned. "Attack" was such a strong, negative, word, and he decided that he didn't like that word to delineate that memory. So to remedy this faux pas, Lex would tell the press --who were waiting outside like vutures-- that he simply _stood up_ to Jonathan. 

That's right... he just "stood up" to the old fart. 

Tragically, it was that "minor" altercation which triggered this whole mess in the first place. 

The young looking tycoon mentally visualized his press conference, then frowned. 

He was going to have to spin it again. 

Jonathan Kent wasn't just some old man. He was the father of Clark Kent. The sainted Clark Kent. The gentle spirit. The man who could do no wrong. The father of the innocently oblivious husband and partner, of the infamously, cheating Lois Lane, -who had cheated with the elder Lex Luthor, and rumored to have cheated with Superman, during the entire span of her marriage and tried to black mail Jr. into a relationship as well.- The friend and avid supporter of Superman, up until is _death_ , when Kal-el failed to save him, and failed to go pay respects at his funeral, because his alien friend was too busy creating a love nest in the artic to bother. 

Lex sighed. He was going to have to call his PR rep. There was no way he was going to be able to spin this eloquently enough. Not as stressed as he was. Moreover, his PR was truly an evil woman. She had a great talent with verbosely flowering up nasty situations and made giving out misinformation an art form. Lex was almost envious of her gift. And that was why he had hired her. 

It was because he was lost in his inner turmoil did he miss Bruce Wayne's creepily, silent approach. 

"I got the picture." The older looking dark-haired man informed as he flipped open his communicator and sat beside the bald man. There was a picture of Diana, who was covered in manure and looking completely pissed-off and disgusted. "I'm thinking of putting it on my Christmas cards this year." 

Lex took a quick glance and smirked. He took that picture after the bombs started going of. It was because he was taking that pic did he miss when Jonathan disciplined his baby girl. "When did you teach Selena how to make manure bombs?" He inquired disarmingly in his perfected Australian accent. Though, really, they weren't just manure bombs. They were I'm-going-to-make-the-sky-diarrhea-all-over-you bombs. Never in his life had Lex been so grateful for his ability to make psychokinetic force fields; especially since it kept him safe from the bomb triggered rain of shit. 

Bruce looked insulted. "What makes you think _I_ did it?" 

Lex narrowed his eyes, leaned closer toward the still very attractive older man, and whispered. "Because you're insane, Wayne. That`s why I _know_ you did it." 

"Excuse me?" Now Bruce was really insulted. Though only because he actually felt like he was one of the few _sane_ members in an insane world. 

"I know you did it, Wayne." Lex sneered tiredly. He really didn't have the patience right now for his husband's friend's evasiveness. 

"She's a child." The dark-haired man countered. "Why would I--" 

"A child?" Lex scoffed. "And when has that ever stopped you? You let Dick be your sidekick when he was merely 12." Lex reminded and condemned at the same time. Because Dick was now dead. 

"Thirteen." The raven-haired man corrected. As if that made any difference. Which he knew it didn't, but he wasn't going to acknowledge it to Lex because he felt enough guilt about it already. 

"As a father..." Luthor cut in, in a no nonsense tone. "I'm telling you the difference between 12 and 13 mean absolutely nothing! He was too young." Not that Lex really cared. He hated that first Robin. Actually, he hated _all_ of them! Hell, if he was being totally honest with himself, he was _glad_ when the boy died. His old self actually threw a party to celebrate it! 

Bruce shrugged dismissively. "And your point is?" It wasn't like he could change the past. Even if he desperately wanted to. Or tried to. 

"My point is that I _know_ you taught Lena how to make those bombs!" Lex narrowed his eyes and wondered what in God's name made him agree in allowing Bruce Wayne aka Batman to be his children's godfather. 

Oh wait... 

Now he remembered. It was the inheritance thing. They were going to come into a shit load of money once the old, crazy, bat died. Not that they didn't already have more money than Midas, but hey, one can never have too much money. 

"And?" The raven-haired business mogul snapped back in a severe whisper. "You taught her how to make plasma rays, when she was _four_ and those are 20 times more dangerous!" 

"I'm her father." Was Lex's only defense, and a weak one at that. Anyway, he didn't need _Batman_ lecturing him about it. _Superman_ already gave him the full lowdown on why teaching his children how to make weapons of mass destruction was wrong, in addition to a punishment of no sex for TWO months. And Lex was pretty sure that he missed his opportunity to impregnate Clark at that time too. Which totally pissed him off! 

"Exactly." They older-looking man affirmed, as if his point was clear. "So how do I know it wasn't _you_ who taught her?" 

"Bruce..." Lex grit out. Sure, he taught Lena how to do a lot of things she shouldn't know how to do, but he didn't teach her how to make shit bombs. Not after Clark had his ass in a sling for the plasma ray thing. 

"How do you know it wasn't Jor-El, then?" Bruce offered, as a second option, even though he knew it wasn`t true. Nonetheless, it was worth a try because the hologram of Jor-El was a megalomaniac, who was _always_ popping up and trying to teach the kids inappropriate things. 

"Bruce..." Lex repeated again, in a tired sigh. "I know it was you. You know it was you. By you being here, instead of tending to your little..." He made a swirling gesture with his hand. "Headquarters..." 

Flint blues narrowed at the insult to the JL. 

But Lex ignored Wayne's silent fury and continued. "Confirms that you feel guilty for what happened today. Because really now, what else would you have to feel guilty about, other than teaching Lena how to make the shit bombs, which inadvertently killed Clark`s father, my grandfather and Lena and Alexander`s great grandfather?" 

For the briefest of moments, a stricken look replaced Bruce's stony features. Family was important to Bruce since his was taken away from him. It was destroying him to know that he might have, unintentionally, killed his friend's father. 

Lex took pleasure in Bruce's wounded expression. He was also starting to come up with a plan to lay the blame of this whole incident on Batman's shoulders. That way Clark would forgive him. And Jonathan would still be dead. 

Oh yes. 

The day was starting to look better and better. 

"Anyway..." Lex continued. "Lena ratted you out." 

Bruce gave a short nod of conformation. Of course the little mastermind ratted him out. Criminals always sang like a canary if they were about to get caged. Moreover, for as long as he's known them, Luthor's _loved_ laying blame elsewhere. _Nothing_ was ever their fault, and if it was there fault, there was never any evidence to prove it. 

Wayne then glanced down the hall and at a distraught Kal-El Luthor. He noticed that the man was bravely trying to hide his tears of sorrow and Martha wasn't holding anything back. This open display of emotion was disconcerting to watch, and Bruce ran a nervous hand, roughly, through his thick hair "What happened?" 

"You really want to know?" Lex asked condescendingly. 

The raven-haired man snapped his attention back to the bald man beside him and bit out. "I asked, didn't I?" 

The air, then, started to buzz with the power of Lex`s ire. He was not in the mood to be talked down to. Not that he ever was, mind you. Lucky for the JL leader, the two men had come to some semblance of friendship these past few years, and Lex had already caused enough drama todayto last the Luthor family at _least_ a year of scrutiny, or Bruce would have felt the power of Lex's irritation at full force. 

"Well,... since you asked so nicely." Lex derided. "It all started when someone, and when I say someone I mean _you._ Taught my daughter how to make a bomb out of cow shit." 

Bruce forced himself not to look away from Luthor's icy glare. 

"Now, before I continue, I have to ask you this again. _Why_ and for what reason did you teach her how to do that?" Lex didn't even bother to hide his anger. 

Wayne shrugged. It was a _practiced_ dismissive gesture. "I figured if she knew how to make them, then she would know how to defuse them." 

Lex blinked -hard- at the stupidity of that statement. "Bruce, why in the HELL would you think a FIVE year old, would even need to know how to defuse a bomb?!" The young looking Luthor practically yelled. Drawing the attention of the other patients in the waiting room, and the brief attention of his three year old son. Uninterested in the conversation, Alexander then returned to "saving" the people in the large and brightly colored room. 

"You never know." Bruce whispered and shrugged weakly as he mentally added "She _is_ a Luthor after all." Though he didn't dare say that out loud. Nevertheless, by the way Lex glared at him, it was obvious that the bald man knew what he was thinking. 

Oh, how Bruce wished he wore his suit here. Sure, it would have made a scene. Batman showing up at a Smallville hospital, but who gives a fuck! Lex...he meant Junior...scared him! Yes, and he was ashamed to admit it, but it was true. Junior scared the hell out of him, and in a way that not even the elder Lex Luthor did. Junior has such a calm and gentle aura about him, but sometimes the scion's eyes... They were way too old for someone that young. Too hard for someone who had such a relatively easy life. Too intelligent, even for a Luthor. 

It was creepy. 

And Bruce seemed to be the only person who noticed it. And that was why the large raven-haired man desired his suit. Bruce was never intimidated in his suit. 

"But that wasn't all you did was it, Wayne?" Lex continued in a sneer, and totally aware of how uncomfortable the other man was. "You then told my children a _fantastic_ story about how the Joker and the Royal flush gang planted bombs all around Las Vegas!" Lex gave the larger super hero a very disapproving glare. A very Supermanish type glare. 

Lex was self righteously acting as if he had never told his babies inappropriate stories. Which he did all the time. 

"You _glamorized_ their crimes, Bruce! ... As if _Selena_ " He stressed his daughter's name because -even now- _everyone_ could tell that she was-at least could be- a future evil mastermind in the making. "Wouldn't put one-and-one together and come up with a nefarious plot!" 

Bruce guiltily looked down at his feet, because he knew that the little heiress had the potential to become a bad, and very deadly, seed. "I wasn`t... glamorizing it. I was _explaining_ how, with teamwork, we defeated them. I was telling them that the Justice League would always win!" 

"Riiight." Lex retorted doubtfully, then sneered. "Well, next time, do me a favor. Don't paint such a _captivating_ picture of the bad guy. It kinda makes the moral a bit... _useless._ " 

With wide shocked eyes, Bruce stuttered. "I d-d-didn't!" 

Lex's pursed his lips disbelievingly and gave the man beside him an intense scrutinizing gaze. Bruce _never_ stuttered. Well, not since they were children. That guilty reaction, in itself, made Lex wonder if those rumors about Batman and the Joker, being secret lovers, were true. It would explain a lot. Like why the two men were so obsessed with each other, fought so hard to one up each other, yet never killed each other when they had the chance. 

And the Joker killed everybody! 

His own henchmen, innocent women, children, old people, bunnies, puppies and kittens. He'd throw acid on your face rather than look at you. He was insane. 

Despite this, Batman even testified as a star witness in protection of the Joker, so he wouldn't get a death sentence. Their enmity almost paralleled the Luthor vs Superman rivalry. 

In Lex's opinion they had to be either lovers, or unrequited ex's. 

Lex shook that thought out of his head. He didn't even want to think about it. Unfortunately, his vivid imagination gave him mental flashes of grimy, darkened, and abandoned alleys and Batman, with his tights around his ankle, pounding away into the Joker's bare, pale ass and visa versa. 

Gross. 

Bruce frowned when Lex grimaced as if in pain. "What?" He asked, though he had an idea what Junior was thinking. 

Lex gave a brief shake of the head. It wasn't important. 

"Right." Wayne snorted distrustfully. 

Inwardly, though, Bruce was fuming. He wasn't thinking about Jack, or their past relationship. The Joker was the furthest thing from his mind. He was pissed because he knew Lex's game. How dare Junior blame him for this mess! It was so typical. So typically Luthor! 

So what, he told Lena about the Las Vegas stories. So what, he taught her how to make a bomb! How was he supposed to know that she would apply it in application? How was he supposed to know that she would miss the moral of _defusing_ the bombs and decide to make them! She's only five fucking years old! Moreover, what else was he supposed to talk about? Cotton candy and gum drops? Bruce didn't think so. 

It wasn't like he was expecting to baby-sit that night anyway! They didn't even ask! Clark just dropped the kids off at the Manor, about two minutes before Bruce was going to leave to patrol Gotham, and made excuses abut the babysitter canceling on them at the last minute, and that the function was something he and Lex couldn't miss. 

Babysitter canceling his ass! 

Bruce called and asked... Okay, _demanded_ to know why Linda or Lana couldn`t watch the two precious, little pests. Linda was oh too happy to let him in on what happened. Apparently, Clark and his sister got into a little snit and Lana took Linda's side, so Clark refused to allow either one of them to baby-sit his rugrats. Unfortunately, in Wayne's opinion, he was Clark's next choice. 

Unfortunately, because Bruce had _no_ idea what to do with little children. 

Even though it was evening when Alexander and Selena were dropped off, the Luthor children didn't need sleep like normal children. They were extremely hyper, and they moved _really_ fast and talked non-stop. Lena had this thing with the question "Why." And seeing how patience was never his strong point, Bruce quickly found it to be very annoying. Nonetheless, he tried to answer all of her questions. Frustratingly enough, his answers never satisfied her. No matter how detailed his answer, no question was exact enough, for the little heiress. Then, to add insult to injury she would give him a placating nod and smile while she informed him that she would ask her daddy "just to make sure." 

And Alexander, - God love him- had a thing with the word "No". No command was stern enough. Bruce even went "Batman" on him, but the little boy wasn't intimidated, in the least, But really, why would he be. His mom was Superman and his father was the son of Lex Luthor and scary as hell. Therefore, after every command given, Alexander looked up at him as if the raven-haired man was crazy, then kept doing whatever he pleased. 

If that wasn`t bad enough, the Luthor children had- In Bruce's opinion- an unhealthily obsession with the game hide-and-seek. Bruce, who was not used to dealing with small, disobedient children, quickly realized that Wayne Manor was really too big, and too damn DARK for such foolishness. And if that *wasn`t* enough, Bruce also realized -too late, I might add- that his house _wasn't_ child proof. He realized this after he found out that Alexander -God love him- liked to put things in his mouth. The little boy swallowed a coin collection that was worth over 15 million dollars. 

15 MILLION dollars!! 

Bruce wanted, and tried, to induce a stomach pump but unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to hold the little half alien down. So he ended up taking Alexander to an x-ray machine, in his lab to observe the state of his collection. He hoped that the coins would eventually pass through the little boy's southern exit, but sadly, Bruce ended up watching the coins disintegrate in the boy's alien digestive juices. 

Bruce was not even going to think about the damage Lena's inquisitive nature caused, after she found the secret entrance to his bat cave. Thanks to Jor-El's meddling help. 

The bastard. 

Instead, let's just say, Bruce Wayne had a very long and very baaaaaaaaadddddd night. Only pride kept him from calling Clark and Lex from that function early. Only pride...and stupidity. 

They're lucky he`s such a loyal friend. 

Because when the two Luthor's came to pick up their little monsters, did the benevolent, philanthropist which was Bruce Wayne make Clark and Lex pay for all the damage their children caused? 

Yes. Yes, he did. 

But in his defense, he didn't _ask_ to baby-sit Selena and Alexander, in the first place! 

Nevertheless, the experience did give Batman a new respect for Clark. For the longest time, he never truly forgave Superman for becoming a fulltime mom and only an honorary JL member. Now he knows why. 

Bruce left his mental brooding and his memories and asked, "What happened today?" 

Lex didn`t look like he trusted the question. "Didn't Linda and Diana tell you?" He was certain that Bruce was trying to catch him in a lie. 

"No." He answered defensively. "They're not talking to me. I guess, like you, they blame me for Lena`s behavior." 

"As they should." Lex mumbled under his breath, and waited a moment, but Bruce did not take the bait. So reluctantly, the bald tycoon continued. "Do you want the short or the long version?" 

"The long." He said simply. "I want to know exactly what happened." And maybe, somehow, find a way to take the blame off himself. He mentally added. 

"Then the long version it is then." Lex agreed then mentally added. "Anything to make the time pass quicker." 

There was a white light over head...but ...no tunnel and Jonathan Kent realized that ...it was just a lamp blaring above him and not the heavenly glimmer of the Pearly Gates. 

He wasn't dead. 

"We have a pulse!" A woman yelled overhead. 

Absently and wearily, the aged man shifted his gaze and watched as a flurry of doctors and nurses bustled around him to ensure his survival. 

It was odd, but part of him wished that he had died. Not because he was tired of living, or that he was ready to go to the great beyond. It was simply a petty and adolescent form of vengeance that would take his _own_ life to enact. 

Vengeance against the Luthors. Especially Lex. 

In Jonathan's self righteously, twisted mind frame, it would serve that evil spawn of a bastard right, if he would have died, because it would ruin his marriage to Clark. Because Jonathan was _sure_ that his.... son..... would _never_ forgive that transgression. As it stands the, elder Kent hoped that Clark _didn't_ forgive that _Luthor_ for _almost_ killing him. 

He hoped that Clark finally realized how dangerous it was to be with a Luthor and that he'd get out and come back home. Back to his _real_ family. Jonathan felt that Clark could bring the boy, but not the little girl. She was a bad apple, straight off the Luthor tree. She was a Luthor through and through and Luthor's were nothing but trouble. 

Jonathan would never forget the maniacal laugh she let out right as she pushed the detonator to the bombs. He would never forget seeing the bombs go off in multiple locations, scaring the crap out of the animals, destroying the fields and causing complete chaos. 

And that wasn't the worst it. 

The worst part was the disgusting rain of shit that poured over everything and almost everyone. Almost the entire farm was covered and part of the house too. 

And the smell... 

The fucking smell. 

Jonathan wasn't sure how she did it. He wasn't even sure _when_ she had time to pull off such and elaborate plan. He only knew that he seemed to be the only one concerned that she _did_ do it. 

Of course, at the time, everyone was covered in shit and was trying their damndest to crawl out of their own skin and not to barf up their lunch. 

Diana actually did barf. But only because she got some of the manure in her mouth. 

Only a few weren't covered, Lex who put up a psychokinetic shield to protect himself, and those around him which were Alexander, Petey and Juilet. Clark, was also spared because he was in the house with Martha and, lastly there was Lena. She was safely on the front porch, watching the chaos out of harm's way. 

It was her smug laughter at seeing everyone's distress that fueled Jonathan's anger, hastened his steps to the porch to grab her by the wrist and make him swat her rear. 

However, the elderly Kent didn't anticipate for her to scream like that. As if he had lashed her with a kryptonite whip instead of his aged and arthritic hand. 

Though more unexpectedly was Clark's reaction. 

Jonathan didn't expect for his son to burst out of the house. Ripping the door off its hinges and part of the wall, as well. And he would have never foreseen that Clark's eyes, which had widened, first, in worry and fear for his daughter, would narrow viciously and glow with that alien fire after he realized what happened to his child and _who_ the person was that was offending her. 

Jonathan would never forget the burning sensation of that stare. 

He'd also never forget the absolute terror he felt when Clark, the most powerful being on this planet, started advancing on him in a furious rage. 

Fortunately for him, the elderly farmer will never know what Clark would have done because at that exact moment Lex Luthor let loose a powerful blast of mental energy which crashed into him with the subtly and the gentleness of a Mac truck. 

On the other hand, Lex's powers just wisped past Lena like the gentlest of breezes and the little girl turned and watched her grandfather get slammed through the window and crushed against the far wall of the living room under the weight of her father's ire. 

Ironically, or maybe not, Lena didn't cry or even scream when this happened. 

She didn't even look shocked. 

When Jonathan left his thoughts he realized that he was being pushed out of surgery. He could hear the commotions of a dozen people but what caught his attention was when he heard a doctor say 

"Tell the Luthors that Mr. Kent will be fine." 

So he really _was_ going to survive, Jonathan thought bitterly before he lost consciousness again. 

Later that evening 

Lex pulled onto the gravel driveway of the Kent farm and sighed irritably. "I can't believe we're back here." The comment whispered... 

But Clark heard it anyway. 

"Mom needed her stuff." The raven haired man reminded solemnly as he looked out the window. LexCorp employees in Hazmat suit swarmed the grounds cleaning up the cow manure which littered everything. "How long do you think it will take them to clean it all up?" It was a disgusting job, a reeking, disgusting job and Clark was glad he didn't have to do it. 

Lex parked the Hummer. "They have until tomorrow or they're fired." He opened the door and was satisfied to find that the gravel had been replaced. He would have been pissed if he ended up ruining another pair of thousand dollar shoes. "Clark, why are we back here? I could have had someone retrieve your mother's stuff. We didn't need to do it personally." 

"They wouldn't have known what to get." 

"And you do?" Lex snipped but didn't mean too. He was just having a very bad day and, unfortunately, displacement was a specialty of his. With regretful, wary eyes, he watched his husband slam out of the car and float toward the front door. 

" Lex...I am _not_ in the mood for your attitude right now." The raved haired man glared at his husband as he opened the front door of his childhood home. 

Lex huffed as he followed his husband into the house. He didn't need this right now either. The press was having a field day because of what happened, his stocks were dropping, and worst of all, half of the Justice League was at the Manor for "support." 

Whatever. 

In Lex's opinion they were just freeloading like the bums that they were. 

However on the bright side, Clark had supposedly forgiven him, though Lex had his doubts. Ever since his husband had gotten the chance to talk with his dad, he's been in poisonous mood. 

The young looking tycoon made his way though the empty house and over toward the kitchen where he grabbed a piece of fried chicken that was set out at the table. 

Clark looked behind him when he heard Lex's step diverge toward another direction and practically screeched. "What are you doing?" 

Lex bit into a chicken breast and looked at his husband with a `duh' expression. "What does it look like? I'm eating." When Clark gave him the `I can't believe you' stare, he elaborated as he sat down at the table. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten since that whole fiasco. So I'm going to eat some of this delicious food your mother made for us, so it doesn't go entirely wasted." 

Clark glared for a moment then stomped toward the kitchen, as well, and petulantly grabbed a fried piece of poultry. His husband had a point. It _had_ been a long day, and he was hungry too. 

They ate in silence, though the raven haired man was more nibbling than eating. Lex, on the other hand was making a piglet of himself, creating a mountain sized plate with repeated trips to the fridge, and other kitchen counters that were packed with food. 

Clark ignored his husband and looked around the house with both regular vision and x-ray, taking everything into memory as if he would never get the chance to ever see this place again. 

Truthfully, after the private conversation he had with his father, he probably wouldn't. 

"Clark," Lex started in between bites "do you think your mother would mind if we packed up the rest of this food and brought it to the Manor?" 

Clark frowned. At a time like this, when his world was falling apart around him, why was Lex thinking about food? 

Lex couldn't read his husband's mind but he knew what _that_ face meant and, dryly, answered the unspoken question. "To feed those homeless beggars you call friends... Anyway, it will just be wasted if we leave it here. And you know how your parents feel about wasting food." 

"Oh God...dad..." Despondently, Clark put his food down and choked back a sob. 

Lex quickly walked back toward the table and put down his plate, then grabbed his husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It wasn't your fault." 

Green eyes became instantly glossy and Clark's pink baby doll mouth pressed into a pouty frown. When he bowed his head to hide his oncoming tears, Lex took him into his arms and encased him in a loving embrace. 

"You do realize that, don't you?" Was Lex's the soft command. "It was just an unfortunate coincidence that he had another heart attack after you spoke to him. If anything...it was the doctor's fault. They should have known he wasn't strong enough to take on visitors." 

The former superhero shook his head no and pushed away. "I need to get mom's stuff." He sniffed then commented absently as he made his way toward the steps "It was really nice of the hospital to let her stay in dad's..." He choked on a sob. "room since he's not... exactly in stable condition." 

Lex wouldn't necessarily call it being nice, seeing how they were threatened into allowing it by both Lex and Bruce Wayne. But he'd allow his husband to believe what he wanted. Actually, it was because of his and Bruce's earlier interference that the old man was taking on visitors so soon after surgery too, but since that turned out bad, Lex was going to let Clark believe that was the hospital's decision as well. 

"Clark..." 

"I don't want to talk about it, Lex." The raven haired man interrupted as he stomped up the stairs. 

"Fine! Don't talk about it." He huffed in a very low mumble, as he followed his husband up the stairs. "Everyone else is." 

Of course, Clark heard him anyway and spun around irately. "I don't give a fuck about the press!" Because that's who Lex was talking about. "They don't know what they are talking about half the time anyway." 

"Then will you at _least_ tell me?" Lex implored as patiently as his frayed nerves would allow. "So _I_ can set the record straight!" 

Or cover up the truth. 

"I _said_ I didn't want to talk about it!" Clark snapped as he walked into his parent's room and started to look for the things his mother asked for. 

Lex entered the small master suite, as well, but didn't lift a finger to help the search for essentials. "Why?... Why don't you want to talk about it?" 

"Because it was my fault dammit!" Clark yelled completely fed up with his husband's interrogation. 

"How do you figure?" The megalomaniac countered. "Did you purposely still his heart?" 

"What? No!" Clark spat. "Of course not!" 

"Then I can't see how you are to blame?" Lex finished logically. 

Clark shook his head as he threw the few things he found on the bed. He then left his parents room and stormed into his childhood bedroom. He couldn't have this conversation in there. It was just too painful. 

Lex followed him into that tiny little room; however, before he asked his husband to elaborate, he took a cursory glance around the adolescently styled quarters. It hadn't changed much. 

Which was odd because the Kent's seemed to erase Clark from the rest of the house. 

However, it was on the second inspection that Lex noticed the differences his first glimpse missed. 

Clark's literary plaques, trophies, Pulitzers, pictures of him receiving awards or with famous important figures of the world were carefully and lovingly placed around the room. 

And everything was immaculately clean. 

It was almost shrine-like. 

"Hmmm..."Lex commented as he turned in a slow circle to take in the room. "this is sort of creepy." 

Clark looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and glared at his husband. "I know _you_ didn't just say that?" 

"Well, it is!" Lex implored as he loosely gestured around the room. "Just look at this place! Where did they get all this stuff?" 

The raven-haired man just looked at his husband- the same man who had made stalking and obsession themed rooms an art form- and shook his head in disbelief. He didn't throw stones, though. Because Clark knew that in his "past life" his Fortress was like an Ode to all things Luthor. 

Still was, actually. 

"I gave it to them." Clark answered morosely. 

"When?" Despite asking, Lex had figured Lois must have given them to the Kent's after Clark's "death." 

"I dunno... over the years..." Clark shrugged and sighed as he looked around at his accomplishments. "I gave it to them...it was just something I did...because they were always so proud..." He choked back as sob. "of me..." 

Lex looked at the room again and mentally conceded that it _had_ been a long time, decades, since he had been up here. He then looked back at his husband. "Clark, just look at this place. Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?" Lex gestured to the room again. "It's obvious that they're still proud of you." 

Clark shook his head no, "Not anymore...." He bent over, at the waist, and pressed the heels of his hand into his eyes to stop the waterfall of tears. "Not after what I did... what I... said." 

"Are you sure?" Lex asked as he sat beside his husband, rubbed his back, and gently placed his forehead against Clark's temple. "Because really...What could you have _possibly_ said to negatively exacerbate your status with them even more?" 

Without turning his head, Clark glared at his idiot husband through the corner of his eye. "You suck at comforting, you know." 

Lex leaned back with affronted shock. "I am inclined to disagree." 

"I'm sure you are." Clark mumbled loud enough to be clearly heard. 

"Clark, what do you want me to do? I mean you won't tell me what happened... so I can't fix it." 

"You can't fix this, Lex." Clark assured in a sob. "I screwed up! Big time!" 

"Then let me help you!" He pleaded as he moved to kneel between his husband's legs and wipe away the physical manifestation of Clark's sorrow. "I'll do anything to keep these tears from your eyes. You know that. Let me help you." 

Clark blurrily looked into his husband's eyes and saw the deep and intense love and devotion. He also saw Lex's pain of not being able to help. "Anything?" Clark sniffed. 

Lex nodded solemnly. His eyes never wavering from Clark's. 

The raven haired man gave his spouse a watery smile. Despite his sorrow, he was happy to have married this man who loved him so much. It was Lex's earnest expression that made him confess. 

"I told my dad who you are. Who you _really_ are and that the only thing I regretted about marrying you was not marrying you our other lifetime ago. And then.... He had another heart attack....I also... might have roughed him up a bit too." He added weakly and full of remorse. 

Lex just kneeled there completely motionless for a moment, then croaked out "Wh..wh..Why?" 

"Because he pissed me off, that's why!" The former super hero wailed. "And I couldn't help myself! He just made me so mad!!! Even though he could hardly talk, he started up on his Luthor rant. Which was fine because I'm used to it. Then he said that I let the world down by marring you. And that was fine too because I expected for him to say that. I think he was more proud to have Superman as his son anyway and it angers him that I am no longer a fulltime JL. But then...and this is where I lost it." Clark's eyes turned red with the memory. "He asked me if I now understood how _wrong_ it was for me to have _children_ with a Luthor. He said that you and Lena were _evil_ and that Alexander would probably be too. He said that I had sown bad seeds from a bad _fruit_." 

"So not only does he hate me because I am a Luthor, he's a homophobe too?" 

"Lex, be serious!" 

"I am. He called me a fruit." 

"Lex, he insulted my children!" 

"They're mine too, you know." 

"Yeah, but you're not getting angry like you should be!" Clark fumed. "You should be as mad as I am!" He said placing his hand on his chest, over his heart, in pure indignation. 

"Oh, I am angry enough, but it's not like his views are entirely unexpected." Lex explained in a placating manner "He's _always_ hated me for that same reason. When I was Lionel's son and when I was my own. So for him to hate Lena and Alexander because their Luthors...Clark, you have to admit...it's pretty much a given." 

"But they're perfect!!" Clark demanded. "He should have been able to see that!" 

Lex nodded in agreement then said with a smirk. "Well, so am I and somehow he still manages to hate me. You're father's pretty consistent with his ability to hate all Luthors." 

The raven haired man shook and bowed his head "It's so stupid." 

"Yeah, but on the bright side, I got to blast him though a wall--" 

"Lex!" Clark admonished. But not really because he was still really angry at his dad. 

Lex beamed a million watt smile, and kept on as if he weren't interrupted. "And you were finally able to swallow your guilt and stand up for your choice." He wiped away the last of Clark's tears. "You were able to stand up for loving me and having the life you always wanted." 

Clark gave a small nod in agreement as he continued to allow Lex to caress his face lovingly. "So...now that I finally did all that...what are you going to do to fix it?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Lex asked. He was testing the parameters of what he was allowed to do. Because what he _would_ do and what he was _allowed_ to do were clearly two different things in his husband's book. 

"I dunno..." Clark gave a somber chuckle. "I just feel so bad for mom... she doesn't deserve all the tears she shed either... She was so looking forward to today...And now...Dad might die because I couldn't control my temper....I wish...I wish I could turn back time or something and stop myself before I went too far..." 

Lex stilled the hand caressing Clark's face, then looked his husband seriously in the eyes. "Are you saying that you want me to build a time machine?" 

"Erm...No... that's not what---" Was the automatic answer, then Clark jerked rim rod straight and stopped himself from finishing that sentence. He then stared as his husband as if he just remembered who his spouse was. That he was Lex Luthor. 12th Level intellect. One of the smartest beings in the known _universe._

Nothing was impossible to this man. 

Moreover, Lex had created time machines before. 

This would be easy as pie for him to fix. 

Clark wondered why didn't he think of this at the get-go. 

"Heck yeah!" Was Clark's second and more exuberant answer. "That is _exactly_ what I need for you to do!" 

Lex didn't look particularly shocked that his Super Hero husband wanted him to bend the properties of time, relativity and quantum physics for his own personal gain. And if Clark wasn't racked with guilt he probably would have noticed that and questioned Lex about it. But he didn't and the megalomaniac took that as a good sign. He gracefully got back to his feet, reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pin. With his thumb he tapped the top and a hologram-like contract scrolled out as sturdy as if it were connected to a clipboard. 

"What's that?" Clark asked innocently. 

"Nothing untowardly I assure you." The former villain guaranteed, just as innocently as his nave husband. "Just...a standard contract for services rendered." 

"Okay..." Clark narrowed his eyes in suspicion. " And why are you giving it to me?" 

Lex looked offended. "It's just a preliminary precaution, Clark. I make everyone I do business with sign one." 

"Yes, but _why_ are you giving it to _me_?" Clark asked even more suspiciously. "I'm not one of your business partners." 

"No, but it wouldn't be the first time I do something, "in the gray," for you that you hold against me." Lex said earnestly and pointedly looked around Clark's boyhood room for extra emphasis. "And I would say, building a time machine definitely falls into the gray area." 

Clark caught the hint and snatched the contract from Lex's grasp. He didn't bother reading it and only looked for the signature button and chose the type. He chose retina, since he had no fingerprints and the DNA process was too bothersome. 

Lex's didn't trust written signatures on his contracts because they were too easy to fake. 

"There!" Clark snapped as he tossed the contract back to his husband. "Are you happy, now?" 

"You have no idea." Luthor smirked in a way that he hadn't since his former life. Evil and Sadistic. 

It made Clark extremely nervous. "What did I just sign, Lex?" 

The man in question just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you should have read it when you had the chance, hmm?" He closed the contract and put it into his pocket. 

When the former leader of the JL was about to protest, he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Not just any ring but Lex's ringtone. Meaning the person on the other end was calling from Lex's cell phone. "Did you give someone your phone?" 

"Of course not." 

Clark looked confused. "Then how--" 

"Just answer it." Was the gentle urge. 

Clark did. Immediately his eyes opened in surprise and then he zipped to the window and glared out. Then turned around and glared at his husband while still listening to the person on the phone. 

"You!" He seethed when he cut his phone off. "You've been here this whole time!" 

"Of course I have." Lex agreed. "I haven't left your side all day...except for when you almost killed your - " 

"No!" Clark interrupted with menacing steps toward his husband. "You've _been here_ this whole time! The other you! The future you! You TRICKED ME!!" 

"I am inclined to dis-- " 

"SHUT UP, LEX!" Clark furiously yelled, shaking the whole room. "Why didn't you stop me?! You knew what I was going to do!" 

"You know why." Lex answered resolutely. "I'm sure I told you." 

Clark shook his head angrily. "You told me that I didn't have to worry about my father. That you fixed him and his heart was now healthier than ever and that very soon we would be making billions on this new patent that he, _you_ , gave yourself this MORNING!!" 

"That's _all_ I said?" The bald man asked disbelievingly. He couldn't understand why he set himself up for this argument. What the hell was wrong with him? 

"He, _you,_ also said that _everything_ turned out alright in the end. That my father changed...for the better." Clark shook his head disbelievingly. "But what I don't understand is ...Why did you wait so long to show yourself. You're _other_ self! Why didn't you just stop all this from happening, in the first place, if you already knew.." 

"Because..." Lex interrupted. "That was not what needed to be changed. _You_ needed this to happen so your father could respect your decision. The only thing I needed to do was to make sure the old bastard didn't die. And that was all in the timing, and trust me, I was stressed about it." 

"Well... good then." Clark said as he crossed his arms huffily, and felt a bit mollified. Good for Lex. He should have been scared. It served him right for allowing Clark to loose his temper like that. "Are you sure Dad's going to be okay?" 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Clark." 

The raven haired man blinked at him. "Uh... Yeah. You would. And you do it often." 

"Riiight." Lex rubbed the back of his head and smirked. Because it was true. But it was also part of what made them work, unlike in the past when it tore them apart. 

"If we wanted to get technical..." Clark continued in his Superman voice. "This whole omission, about your future self being here, is also a lie-- " 

"But who wants to get technical." The former evil mastermind interrupted in a growl. "He's fine, Clark, so let it go." He walked towards the bed but didn't sit on it. "I promised you that I would fix this mess, and I did." 

"I know." He conceded as he walked toward the bed and embraced his husband from behind. "I guess that..I'm just... picking on you because I'm relieved." 

"Well don't." Lex admitted as he rested his head back against Clark's shoulder. "I don't think I can take anymore of your mood swings today." When Clark huffed because he was tired of Lex throwing off on his "PMS", the older man turned around in his husband's embrace. "Are you certain it's not your time?" 

Clark let his husband go and pushed him away, making the bald man fall on the bed. 

"Hey!" Lex yelled indignantly as he bounced on the mattress. "What was that for?!" 

"What was that--" Clark shook his head and started unbuckling his belt "Lex, I am going to show you that it is not my "time" and then I want you to stop asking me about it." He pulled down his pants in jerking movements. "It told you, _promised_ you, that when I become fertile I would tell you!" 

Lex snorted in disbelief. "Like that time when I was in Mexico." 

With his pants and shoes kicked to the side and his thumbs in the elastic of his boxers, Clark stopped undressing and glared "Well, considering you were trying to tag the moon--" 

"You know..." Lex quickly interrupted again knowing that this vein of conversation would only get him in trouble. "I've always wanted to make love to you in this room. It's been a long standing fantasy of mine." 

The raven haired man inwardly swooned. His husband said making _love_ and not _have sex._ Even after all these years, when Lex verbalized that word it made him extremely happy. "Me too." He agreed in a shy whisper. It just hit him what he was doing. That he was undressing in his childhood room. If front of _Lex._

In his PARENTS house. 

He wasn't planning on having sex, or making love. He was just going to prove to his wayward husband that he wasn't fertile. 

But now... 

Now he wanted to do it. 

He wanted to go into his closet and see if he had any of his old flannel and jeans and maybe even an old book bag, and pretend that he was still that stupid kid from years past. He wanted Lex to seduce him, or him to seduce Lex, into a blow job, and a rim before he was taken on the bed. 

Because Clark loved to bottom for Lex. 

Always had. 

Always will. 

It was only his respect for his parents which kept him from having sex with Lex, in here, as a teenager. Sure it didn't stop him from doing it in the barn, or in the fields, the truck, Lex's cars, the castle, the plant, the school, the Talon, and gosh, a hundred other places around Smallville. But it did stop him from doing it inside his parent's house. 

At Clark's lustful moan, Lex knew that he had successfully veered away from another argument. It was just a bonus that, now, Clark was horny. "Lay on the bed, and leave on your boxers. I want to take them off of you." 

"Lex...are you sure we should be doing this?" The former farm boy asked as he crawled on the bed and laid on his back "Dad's.." 

"Going to be fine. I told you so myself." At least Lex's future self did. 

"But it's my _parent's_ house." It was a token protest, and they both knew it. 

Lex lustfully stared at his husband's boxers and the tent made by Clark's erection. "I have a feeling that because it _is_ your parents house, this is going to be so much better." Then he latched his mouth on the wet spot of precum. "Mmmm... you taste so fucking good." 

Clarked bucked his hips when Lex teethed the head of his cock, then found them pinned down by Lex's hands. 

He loved it. 

Loved that his lover could match his strength. 

Loved that he didn't have to be careful. 

Loved that... 

He was finally going to have sex in his old bedroom!!! 

This was so exciting! 

Slowly, Lex pulled down Clark's boxers, expertly not catching the raven haired man's super-sized cock on its waistband, then he swallowed it whole. 

Once his legs were free, Clark spread his legs wide in invitation and Lex's hands began to explore, first his nuts, squeezed with the right amount pressure. 

"Oh yesss" Clark moaned as he arched his back and spread his legs even wider. He felt particularly sensitive there today. 

Then Lex's hand wandered back even further, and then. 

Nothing. 

No blow job 

No hand job. 

Just... 

Clark opened his eyes and saw a very furious and very dangerous megalomaniac glaring down at him. 

"I _knew_ it!" Lex spat out. "I fucking KNEW it!!" 

"What?" Clark asked confused. "Knew what?" After that innocent, lust induced question, his eyes widened in realization because only one thing could make Lex that angry. But just to be sure, he reached down and... 

Yep. 

That mysterious ridge had opened up 

"I didn't know. I swear!" Clark pleaded as he awkwardly sat up. 

"Sure you didn't!" Lex accused back. He was absolutely incensed. 

"I didn't, Lex! Honest!" Clark didn't know whether to scream or cry. He really had no idea that he was fertile today. Because if he _had_ been sure, he wasn't positive that he would have showed Lex. 

His husband, on the other hand, was not so indecisive. With a burst of superspeed, Lex had his clothes off and slid in position on top of his husband. 

"Uh..." Clark hesitated as he tried to scoot back and away from his husband's prick. "Don't you think that we should talk about this first...Plan it, or something?" 

"I've been planning it for two years." Lex reminded as he grabbed the raven haired man by the waist and stopped his escape. "And so have you. Or so you've lead me to believe." 

"Of course I have!" The former superhero lied indignantly. "I've wanted this just as much as you have." 

Lies. 

Lies 

And more lies 

Clark's distress over the whole situation was straining his voice. He was not 100% sure he was ready. Sure, he stopped taking the birth control but he wasn't sure he was ready for another child, just yet. 

Not like Lex was. 

But Lex wasn't going to be the one giving birth. Now was he? 

"Is that so?" Lex narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips knowingly. Even if his husband had no clue he found out, he knew about Clark's contraceptive deception, and because of that Lex didn't look like he believed Clark's claim of ignorance about being fertile either. "Then what's the problem?" 

"No problem...per se..."Clark hedged as he tried to scoot back. "I just wanted to make sure _you_...wanted this. Another child...You know...it's going to change the dynamic of ...well.. everything." 

"Clark..." Lex sighed "I know this already." 

"Do you really, Lex?" The raven haired mother snapped. "Because to me, it seems like you think that you only have to show up for the fun stuff!" 

"What?" Lex asked affronted. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm there every day!" 

"Yeah, in the morning! Waking them up before they are even ready! And then right before they go to sleep!!" Clark accused. "Other than that... _I_ have them. Alone!" He pushed Lex back. "I'm raising them alone!" 

"Alone my ass!" The bald tycoon propped himself on his knees. "I've hired an army of help to assist you with our children! Furthermore, Selena and Alexander are at LexCorp _with me_ " He angrily pointed at himself. "Just as much as they are at home with you! They probably know more about business than most post graduates." 

Clark opened his mouth to retort, then closed it because there was no way to refute that truth. Lex was a very involved parent. 

Almost too involved. 

And they did have an army of help. 

"I'm... sorry..." Clark conceded bowing his head and hiding his eyes behind a fringe of ebony bangs. "I don't know why I said that." 

"I do." Flint blue eyes warmed at the concession. "You're scared." 

Clark chewed on his bottom lip, thought about it, and solemnly nodded in agreement. He _was_ scared. Scared of screwing up. Being a parent was very hard work, and they, more than other people, had a greater responsibility to do it right. Their mighty tots weren't going to be babies forever. One day they were going to be very powerful, abnormally intelligent and very, very, _very_ rich adults. 

The world would be theirs 

To protect... 

To conquer... 

Or destroy. 

Clark was worried because, despite his influence, he had no clue to which they would choose. Though he had an uncomfortable inkling to what Lena would want, with her recalcitrant plots for playground domination. 

"Clark" Lex soothed as he slowly repositioned himself on top of his husband. "It's going to be alright." He caressed the larger man's face and gently kissed his mouth. 

"How do you know?" Clark kissed back wanting to believe. He _needed_ to believe because he knew that they were going to conceive this child whether he wanted it or not, because he _promised_ Lex this child. 

"I know because I lived the life of an evildoer." He explained huskily as he pushed the head of his cock into his husband. "I know the all pitfalls. I won't let our children fall or get ensnared by them." 

Clark arched his back in pleasure when his husband entered him completely. Lex was almost too big, and it felt so fucking good. "You promise?" He moaned. "I need you to promise me." 

Instead of answering the former villain started to plunge into his husband. He had been waiting for this moment for more than two years and Clark had probably been open all day. Probably only seconds from closing for another Kryptonian year. With that in mind Lex decided to quicken his pace and the depth and force of his thrust. 

"Fuck!" Neither was sure who said it. Probably both for it felt so good. 

"Lex..." Clark panted "I need you to-- " 

"I promise!" Lex claimed Clark's mouth in a forceful and possessive kiss, and gripped his shoulders and he piston harder into his husband. The raven haired man raised his hips to meet each thrust. 

They were both close. 

So fucking close 

This type of sex never lasted long. 

Clark's alien love canal probably had an 100x the nerve endings than the rest of his body and all of them were set to _exquisite pleasure,_ and Lex said being inside him like this was a pleasure beyond words, that the muscles in it, held him so tight and milked his cock for its seed. 

If it wasn't for the fact that he would _always_ end up pregnant, Clark would have considered this type of sex to be his favorite. And Lex...well it _was_ his favorite type of sex for that very same reason. He wanted babies. 

Lots of them. 

Lex was on the cusp of an orgasm. Clark could tell. The bald man was rambling about sowing his seed so deep in Clark that it had no choice but to take root. And by the Sun was Lex deep. So deep Clark swore he could feel him in his throat. Clark was about to cum too. The pleasure was just too intense. 

So when the sound of a bomb shook the house and exploded the bedroom window, showering them with glass and SHIT... 

It was completely unexpected. 

And a real mood breaker. 

Lex quickly pulled out of him with a couple of foul and vicious curse words and propped himself on his knees. He looked around the room, in disbelief. It was now destroyed and covered in that diarrhea shit from this morning. Not only that, Lex was covered in it as well. He looked like his complete backside, from his head to his toes was dipped in glass riddled shit. 

It was disgusting. 

And it stunk like a backed up septic tank. 

With shocked eyes, Clark stared at his husband. Lex looked like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. Clark understood and completely agreed with the feeling. Thankfully, Lex was on top and besides his legs and arms, Clark had been relatively spared. 

"I guess.... they found another one." He said weakly. 

"You think!" The bald man spat as he wiped the glass riddled manure off he back of his head with his hand. Never before had he been so grateful for his matrixly enhanced skin. 

And at that moment, two more bombs went off. There were more cursed yells but this time it was from the people outside. 

Clark looked anxiously at his husband. 

Lex looked anxiously back, then got off the bed and walked out the bedroom. 

Clark floated himself up and followed. He found Lex standing in the tub taking as shower. He decided to squeeze in. It was a tight fit, Lex almost got pushed out and the water wasn't even hitting him, but that didn't matter. He had shit on him and he wanted if off. And he wanted it off now. 

"Could you...scoot over just a bit?" 

"Where too, Clark?" Was the snide reply. "I'm pushed up against the wall as it is." Still he moved closer to wall and halfway out of the water to give his truest love room. "Why can't you just...go into you parents bathroom?" 

"They don't have one." Was the easy answer as he rinsed the crap off his arms 

"What?" 

"Not everyone has a million full bathrooms like we do, Lex." Then before he even could ask "And no, I'm not waiting until you're done." 

"I wasn't even going to suggest--" 

"I know." Clark said raising one of his legs to rinse off his shin. "I was just making sure _you_ knew." 

Lex scowled and started to lather up with an intensity that would rip a normal person's skin off. 

"I think...Lena needs to be punished." It was a gentle suggestion but a serious one. 

Lex shook his head. "Double jeopardy." 

They usually made these decisions together, and they tried not to punish after the fact. Especially if the bad behavior had already been addressed. Which in this particular instance it had. Just not by them. 

"Lex, she built a bomb. Bombs" Clark quickly corrected. "That are _still_ going off. So it's not double jeopardy." 

"It is, and you know it!" Lex snapped as he scrubbed harder. "She already said sorry. What more do you want?" 

Another bomb went off in the distance. 

Clark turned in the direction of the sound, glared through the wall then spun around and glared at his husband. "I _want_ her not to do this anymore!" Another bomb went off, further out into the field and literally scaring the crap out of the cows. "God... she didn't even tell us about these ones! How sorry can she be when she doesn't even understand that she, these bombs, could have really hurt someone!" 

"Then we _explain_ it to her. We don't punish her _again_ for not understanding." Lex's eyes were fierce. 

Clark glared at his husband then took a deep breath to calm down. The small bathroom smelled of hot well water, gold dial soap and crap. 

Not exactly the best combination. 

"Lex--" 

"I know alright...we'll _talk_ to her." 

Clark gave his husband a warm smile. Lex had come a long way from the old days. The former superhero also knew that the only reason Lex was relenting and allowing this _talk_ was because he was serious about his children not turning out like him. Or at least the former him. 

They washed in silence after that. Even ignoring when the water ran cold and lost half its pressure when the team outside cut on the outside hose. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable silence. Just guarded. 

It wasn't until Clark soaped between his legs and realized that he was still "open" did the tension break. 

"Um... Lex?" 

Lex was in the process of his fourth wash down when he shifted his attention towards Clark. 

"Er...I'm..still..." He gestured toward his groin. 

Lex looked down and at Clark's cock then back up towards his eyes. "I've just been covered in cow manure, Clark. I'm no longer in the mood." 

The raven haired man huffed in annoyance. "Then I guess you'd rather wait until the next Kryptonian year." 

Lex looked back at his husband's groin, then back at Clark's face, then back at his groin. Then he did the most unexpected thing. 

He stepped back. 

"Lex?" 

"Clark..." The bald man began in his most patronizing voice. "It's not that I don't want another child. Because I do. More than anything. It's just..." 

Clark's eyes widened in total shock. 

Lex took a deep breath and forged on. "I think we need more... _practice_ with the ones we have." 

"Are you kidding me?!?" The taller man gawked. He couldn't believe his super powered ears. "That's what I've been saying this entire time!" 

"Yeah well..." Lex reluctantly yet imperiously agreed . "Now that Selena's making shit bombs, I'm saying it too." He turned into the almost trickle of water to rinse the soap off and hopefully ignore any more `I-told- you-so's' his husband had to say. 

Clark just stared at his husband in disbelief. If it wasn't for the fact that he so relieved, he would have been angry. But he wasn't angry. 

He was happy. 

Lex was willing to wait on having another child. He got to stand up to his father. Speak his mind and stand up for his family. His choice in love. 

Lex defied the proprieties of time and space just to please him. 

And best of all. 

He got to fulfill a long standing fantasy and have sex in his room 

With Lex!!!! 

Overwhelmed with love Clark embraced his husband from behind, and pressed his now erect cock in between the crack of Lex's ass. 

"Clark, I'm not in the mood." He really wasn't. He was actually sort of depressed. Admitting that he wasn't ready to raise another child hurt his pride. 

"Lex..." Clark whispered as he nibbled behind Lex's ear "I love you" The bald man tried to shrug him off, but Clark wasn't budging. "You know why?" He whispered with a lick to the ear as he slid his hand down his husband's perfect abs and grabbed a hold of his even more perfect dick. 

The man in question gave a placating sigh. 

Clark took that as a cue to share his reasoning in a lusty whisper. "Because you are the most perfect alien I have ever met." 

That made Lex laugh-out-loud, and turn around in his embrace to kiss him. 

The kiss was possessive, obsessive and everything that made Lex, Lex. When they parted, Clark's moan of submission made it clear to what he wanted. Needed. 

"Don't tempt me, Clark. Please." 

The raven haired man stared into steel blue eyes. The sincerity and love in them made him want to throw caution to the wind and make love in this shower, but it was his common sense that made him pry his arms from around Lex and step back and out of the shower/tub. However, his own eyes promised sex. Lots of it once his infernal conception tube closed up. 

Lex looked away. The temptation was almost too much. "Clark...can you go get us something to wear?" Anything to get him away. "But nothing from here. Everything smells like shit." 

"Sure, babe. Anything for you." 

As Clark walked out of the bathroom to find something to put on, because he was _not_ flying to the manor naked, he realized that the promise Lex made him all those years ago came true. The promise about having everything he ever wanted. The one about geting his parents, friends, back and still being able to keep his family and his truest love. 

It all came true. 

But of course it came true. 

Lex was a liar extraordinaire but he _always_ kept his promises. 

Well, at least... 

He always kept them, when Clark was concerned. 

And that was just the way Clark liked it. 

The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

A.N. 

I own no rights to DC, WB Smallville, Superman or any of the other characters in this fic. This story is pure fiction, made for free entertainment. 

Oh my God!!! I started this series in 2002 and now I am finally finished!!!! I am sooooooo happy! I actually started this particular fic in 2003, but life and writers block only let me write a bit at a time. But I never gave up!! I knew that _eventually_ this and all of my fics will be completed. 

I want to thank everyone who stuck with me and believed in me. I couldn't have done it without your kind words and understanding, (sniff) thanks. You're worth more than the finest riches in all the universe. 

Thanks again everyone. And to all who are new to this series. 

[http://www.smallville.slashdom.net/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=babychan&Author_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=2&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0](http://www.smallville.slashdom.net/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=babychan&Author_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=2&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0)

I hope this link works. 

It's to the earlier parts of this series. First one is Loved Scorned. 

If it doesn't work, I am at the Smallville Slash Archive and the author is babychan ^_^ 

Love ya all!  
babychan 


End file.
